


Hajime Fam Bam

by ByakuSharingan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, Cute, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByakuSharingan/pseuds/ByakuSharingan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles featuring Married! & Parents!IwaOi, and their experiences with their five adorable (and troublesome) children, along with babysitters Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

Loud, non-rhythmic clangs and bangs echoed about the spacious, white kitchen of the Iwaizumi household, and it was clear to anyone within a ten-metre radius that these sounds, which were caused by someone banging against metallic pots and pans, were done purposefully. 

“That’s it, buddy! Louder!” cried Hajime, as he fluttered about the messy kitchen, making breakfast. It was his turn to make breakfast for his large family of seven; him and his husband, and their slightly-more-than-a-handful, adorable, five children. However, thankfully, he had one of his children’s company whilst on breakfast duty for today.

Iwaizumi Yutarou, aged two, simply grinned up even brighter at his father’s words and continued banging the large wooden ladle against the bases of the propped up pots and pans, but with even more vigour! His tiny fists tried desperately hard to wrap around the handles, but his short stubby fingers only managed to curl around the handle halfway. Little Yutaro paid it no mind, though, and continued playing his own makeshift drum set, sock-covered feet swaying side-to-side, in rhythm with his non-rhythmic drumming. 

“IWA-CHAN, KEEP IT DOWN!” Hajime let out a snicker as soon as he heard the tell-tale scream from his husband, whose beauty sleep his son probably just forcefully cut short. 

It wouldn’t matter, though. His husband’s always beautiful.

“THEN GET YOUR BUM DOWN HERE, AND THE KIDS TOO.”

Distinct, yet faint sounds of mumbling and groans were the only sounds that Hajime was greeted with in return. (Of course, not forgetting the even louder din of clanging metal, but never mind that). 

“… I MADE WAFFLES!” 

Immediately, a stampede of sock-covered feet pattering against wood echoed about the walls of the house, as well as elated cries and high-pitched whoops of joy. 

“Daddy made waffles!” cried a duck-printed onesie wearing Shigeru, baby blue pacifier clutched in his tiny fist, as he swiftly made his way through the mess of a kitchen; carefully stepping around the array of pots and pans, over the gooey spills of eggs and flour, and finally running into the arms of his shirtless father. 

A loud, wet, smack of Hajime’s lips against his son’s chubby cheek elicited a chorus of giggles from the four year old in his arms. “That’s right, buddy! Your favourite!” Little Shigeru only nodded and beamed right back, wrapping his tiny arms around his father’s muscular neck. 

Hajime pressed a light kiss against the soft, smooth skin of his son’s neck, and glanced back up at the kitchen entrance as the sounds of shuffling feet grew louder and nearer. Little Kentarou’s head of cropped, black hair that was peeking, just barely, above the smooth marble countertop, greeted Hajime first. As his son made his way around the island, Hajime caught sight of just what his other tiny four year old was wearing, and couldn’t help the snicker that burst forth past his lips. 

Little Kentarou was dressed in a wolf onesie, complete with a short, fluffy tail and a hood with ears. It was a gift from both Takahiro Hanamaki and Issei Matsukawa, who were (unfortunately, if you asked either Hajime or Tooru), the babies’ babysitters. The reason behind the gift was because Kentarou suited being a little wolf perfectly, seeing as how he, first of all, was always wearing that aggressive scowl on his face (the intimidating effect was not as strong though, because of the tiny, adorable pout that was constantly plastered on his lips), and secondly, Little Kentarou was the most aggressive, four year old biter that the two babysitters had ever come across… Not that they came across nor had the pleasure of meeting many four year olds but yeah, out of the five children they have (and all of them being the Iwaizumi children, of course), Kentarou was the biter.

As soon as Hajime had his little wolf wrapped up in his arms and pouting against his neck, Tooru entered the kitchen. The other father (or mother, as what all his children address him as), waltzed in with a still sleepy-looking and dazed two-year-old Tobio being cradled in his right arm, and a much more awake looking Akira holding onto Tooru’s left pinky. Both children had cowlicks sticking up stubbornly and pacifiers in their mouths, which would have made the picture all the more adorable and endearing. However, the scowl that painted itself on Tooru’s face sort of ruined it. 

Hajime sent a confused glance back at Tooru, and that was all it took for him to get an answer. “Tell your son Iwaizumi Kentarou to stop biting his own mother! He now has teeth, okay! Teeth!” Tooru directed his husband’s gaze to where his right hand was placed underneath Tobio’s knees, and Hajime could only respond with a pained grimace mixed with sympathy and pity as he caught sight of the angry teeth marks that were stamped all over his husband’s fingers. As much as a biter everyone described Kentarou to be, Hajime was never once bitten by his son. It appears to be that Hajime was the only one that Kentarou wouldn’t get bitten by Kentarou, no matter the situation, and although the father was glad, he wasn’t able to share in the misery that his husband faced on a daily basis. 

Not that he’d want to… He had seen the marks and sometimes cuts that Kentarou’s little baby teeth left on their babysitters and his own husband. So, he was very grateful to not have been on Kentarou’s biting radar, and is hoping that it’ll stay that way. 

“Mama!” as soon as Yutarou caught sight of his mother entering the kitchen with his two other brothers, he threw aside the wooden ladle and quickly made his way around the pots and pans and barrelled straight into his mother’s legs. 

Tooru couldn’t help the slight smile that blossomed on his lips, and the previous expression of an irritated scowl soon evaporated, replaced by one of serene joy. “Hey there, sweetheart! You sure made a lot of noise this early in the morning!” cooed Tooru, and he was responded with a beaming grin and a tug on his sleep shirt. Tooru knew what that meant, and immediately pressed a wet, loud kiss against each of his son’s chubby cheeks. 

The kisses resulted in Little Yutarou erupting in a fit of giggles, which in turn caused Tooru to giggle as well, and as Iwaizumi Hajime stared at his laughing husband in the middle of his three, one sleepy, one smiling, and one all out giggling children, and then back to his other two four year olds in his arms, one babbling away excitedly and one frowning and pouting against his neck… Hajime felt blessed. He was able to wake up to this sight every morning, every day of his life; the sight of his beautiful children and his gorgeous husband, and even though it took a lot out of them to get to where they were, right then, in the kitchen of their household, Hajime would never give it up for anything else in the world. 

… Because nothing, nothing, could match up to his family.


	2. Naughty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's carelessness leads to three traumatized children, and an even more traumatized husband.

 

“Psst! To-chan!” A frown marred the little two-year-old’s chubby face as soon as he heard his nickname (which was, of course, given to him by none other than his own mother), and he whipped his head about, trying to find its source in his bedroom that he shared with his two other two-year-old brothers. “To-chan!” This time, the whisper was much more audible, and Little Tobio immediately turned to face the entryway of his spacious bedroom, and caught sight of his brother, Yuutarou, who was peeking into the bedroom just past his clenched fists, which were gripping the edge of the door frame.

“Yu-chan? What do you want?” Tobio was in the middle of drawing a family portrait, a really colourful one at that, if the variety of various different coloured crayons sprawled all around the A3-sized canvas lying in front of him didn’t give it away. It was turning out really beautiful too, but unfortunately its completion had to wait.

“To-chan! I found something really cool! And it’s on mama’s light book!” Immediately, Tobio’s entire face lit up. The ‘light book’, as the Iwaizumi children dubbed it, was none other than Tooru’s personal laptop. The children were never really exposed to such technology (everything that was "techy" was kept in places that the tiny children either could not reach or would never fathom were places where these cool things were kept), and seeing as how Tooru’s laptop pretty much opened up like one would a book, and had a screen which was always lit up, the children decided to call it the ‘light book’.

Their mother had never really let them use his laptop, because, well, they were all not even five (with three of them not even half-way to five), and his laptop was, firstly, really important for his work, and secondly, _expensive_. The children had always caught glimpses of the screen, and it all seemed really interesting. So of course, their tiny sparks of curiosity grew, and they took all the chances that they were given to catch even more glances of what exactly the big screen could and would show.

And now, Little Tobio had been given a chance to experience first-hand just what the ‘light book’ can do, no way was he going to give it up! However…

“Where’s mama?” Tobio asked, hesitating.

Upon hearing the quietly asked question, which was laced with an underlying hint of fear, Yutarou flashed a toothy grin at his adorably pouting younger brother. “Mama went out with Shi-nii-chan and Ken-nii-chan! Papa’s in the kitchen with Aki-chan!”

Still, the look of conflict that marred Little Tobio’s round face showed no signs of disappearing, so Yutarou quickly exclaimed and added on “Hurry, To-chan! We won’t get another chance like this!” to which Tobio swiftly glanced up, but now with a look of determination painted onto his face.

* * *

“Aki, buddy, could you get your brothers’ down here? The apples are done.” Hajime asked over the circular plate of neatly arranged, sliced apples, and was currently scooping out some peanut butter from their economy-sized jar of said spread (he’s got seven mouths to feed, with three of them being extremely big fans of peanut butter, and said three were none other than his beautiful two-year-olds, so of course, buying anything other than an economy size will definitely not last any longer than a week).

Iwaizumi Akira, who was staring at the plate of freshly cut apples with hunger-glazed eyes, gave his father an affirmative nod as he reluctantly turned away from the kitchen island and made his way towards the staircase.

As Akira made his way up towards the second floor, where all of their bedrooms were, strange sounds started filtering into the corridor, and they were all coming from his mama’s and papa’s bedroom.

A frown, laced with an underlying tone of fear, etched itself onto Little Akira’s (too) pretty face, and his steps grew to be smaller and much more cautious the closer he got to his parents’ bedroom.

Akira poked his head into his and his brothers’ shared bedroom, and was certainly hoping to catch the two of them doing something little children would do. (Bear in mind that Akira was well aware that he was the oldest amongst the three of them, hence the most grown up. He knew just what being a “nii-chan” was to his two younger (although only by a few months, but never mind that fact) brothers, and he took up that role with a great deal of courage, pride, and responsibility!) However, when he was simply greeted with an empty room with many different coloured crayons sprawled all around the floor; along with an incomplete family portrait (at least it _looked_ like a family portrait), a look of realisation (along with a hint of relief) replaced the one of fear that was plastered on his face previously. 

_Ah…_ Little Akira thought to himself. _If Yu-chan and To-chan aren’t in our bedroom, then they must be in mama’s and papa’s bedroom!_ Akira quickly made his way over to their parents’ bedroom, knowing that his two younger brothers would be in it.

But… _Why would they be in mama’s and papa’s room?_

A confused frown replaced the calm look of relief that was on his face as Akira pondered over this thought. His steps, which were quickly approaching the doorway of his parents’ bedroom, grew to be determined yet cautious. However, as the strange sounds grew louder and louder, the tiny spark of curiosity in Little Akira’s chest grew, and before he knew it he was already at the doorway, peeking into his parents’ bedroom.

A gasp left his lips as Akira watched his two younger brothers sit, legs tucked and folded on each side of their tiny bodies, in front of their mama’s infamous light book!

_Mama’s light book!_

They were never given the chance to touch, much less use their pretty mama’s pretty light book! Which means that they weren't allowed to touch mama's light book! They shouldn’t even be doing it in the first place!

A scowl imprinted itself onto Akira’s chubby face, accompanied by the tiniest, envy-induced pout (his younger brothers, _younger_ , got to touch mama’s light book when he, the _oldest_ among the three, was never given the chance at all! _At all!_ ) He quickly made his way back down the corridor, jumped down the stairs as he gripped tightly onto the slits, and back into the kitchen where he nearly shocked his father out of his skin when he exclaimed,

“ _Yu-chan and To-chan are doing something naughty again!_ ”

* * *

 

It was with an adorably pouting Akira in his arms when Hajime quickly raced up the stairs towards his and his husband’s shared bedroom. As soon as Akira had shouted that he caught his brothers doing something that they probably shouldn’t be doing, much less in _his_ bedroom, Hajime had quickly scooped his son up and scurried towards the stairs, momentarily forgetting about his children’s snack. He took the stairs two at a time, panic rising in him because only God knew how many fragile and more importantly, dangerous, items were lying about in his bedroom (honestly, what was it with Tooru and lava lamps and potted plants and standing lamps and a TV counters made out of glass? They had five children who were not even five yet!)

As Hajime grew closer and closer to his bedroom, the strange sounds (to Akira, at least), got more… recognizable. As soon as he had processed the sounds and realised just exactly what they were, all blood drained from his face. Akira’s confused “Papa?” went ignored and simply faded into the background as white noise as Hajime quickened his pace, clutching tighter onto a frightened looking Akira (who was trying his very best to calm his father down by smoothing his own tiny hand against his father’s stubbly cheek, but Hajime’s mind was too preoccupied with the rhythmic and constant chantings of “ _oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god_ ”s).

As soon as Hajime reached the entrance to the bedroom door, all four pair of eyes locked onto the bright laptop screen.

“Naughty boys need to be punished, don’t they?” A menacing laugh. A crack of a whip. A disgustingly slutty moan.

Of course, not forgetting…

Three traumatised two-year-olds, and one _heavily_ traumatised father.

* * *

“Iwa-chan! We’re home!” cried Tooru as he tucked a sleeping Kentarou’s head into his neck and released Little Shigeru’s right hand, so that his son could take of his shoes. Tooru expertly removed his sleeping son’s shoes, having been used to carrying sleeping children who, honestly, slept like logs (namely his youngest child, Tobio), and having to remove, undress, and redress said sleeping children.

A loud wail interrupted the serene peace that had enveloped Tooru and his four-year-olds as soon as they stepped into the house, and both Tooru and Shigeru quickly swivelled their heads in the direction that the loud bawling was coming from.

Tooru quickly placed his sleeping Kentarou on the sofa, shut the glass doors to the living room shut and swiftly picked up Shigeru on his way up the stairs, towards their bedrooms.

As soon as Tooru was right outside the doorway to his and his husband’s shared bedroom, he was greeted by his husband surrounded by their three, crying (although, to extremely differing levels of crying), children.

Yutarou was outright wailing and bawling, clutching desperately onto his father’s light-grey muscle Tee as he continued screaming at the top of his tiny lungs, in between hiccups and stuttering breaths, “ _I DON’T WANT TO DIE!_ ”

Tobio was sobbing, hands crumpling his father’s shirt in his tiny fists as he whispered out broken chants of “I don’t want to die”s, “To-chan will be a good boy, papa, I promise!”, and lastly, “I won’t be naughty anymore, papa, please, I promise, papa!”

Akira simply had his small arms wrapped around his father’s thick neck, as he buried his head into the crook of it too. Tooru could still see his face though, and he noticed that his son was silently crying, a single tear slipping out from one of his doe eyes every few seconds. Little Akira’s tears were accompanied by small, barely audible whimpers every now and then.  

Tooru’s gaze flickered back up to his husband’s face, and he cowered back a little in fear as he was met with nothing less than a menacing glare. Tooru glanced down at the sneering lips of his husband, and with each mouthed syllable, Tooru’s face grew paler and paler…

_…Why the fuck were you watching BDSM?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was curious, Iwa-chan! Curious!" 
> 
> HC that Tooru's the really inquisitive type, but, as we can see, it has led to some terrible consequences. 
> 
> If i offended anyone in any way, please forgive me because I did not have any intention of doing so whilst writing out this chapter! I do not mean to kink-shame or anything, and if you feel offended, please forgive me because i didn't mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> ... The idea for this chapter sounded funnier in my head.


	3. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A biting Little Kentarou mixed in with an angry Takahiro will always lead to consequences that, sweetheart, you don't ever want to know about.

“Thanks for coming today, Issei, Takahiro.” Hajime’s cool, gruff voice was laced with gratitude as he slipped on his black coat. His two high school volleyball team mates, friends, and as of now, best friends, simply smirked as they both hiked their duffel bags a little higher on their shoulders.

“It’s no problem, Hajime. It’s your anniversary,” Issei said, and Takahiro immediately picked up on where his best friend, and, for the night (and probably more to come) babysitting buddy, had left off, “And you must have anniversary sex. So go out and get laid.”

It was the shameless way in which their plans for the night were said which caused the rough father of five to _blush_. “Shut up,” was the only thing that Hajime could conjure and force out of his lips, and the two babysitters were about to retort with a playfully snide comment when Tooru arrived.

“The children are all already asleep! They should be awake in about an hour for both Shi-chan and Ken-chan, whereas the other three will be awake in about two hours. The bottles with formula have already been prepared, but To-chan may want more, so I’ve written down how you should make it on a little sticky note that’s on the container itself; cupboard above the microwave, bottom shelf, to the right.” Tooru continued to ramble, seemingly in one breath only, and it was a little overwhelming so both Issei’s and Takahiro’s brains short-circuited about halfway through Tooru’s mini speech.

They were finally brought back to reality when Tooru patted them both on the cheek and ran out through the door, and closing it behind him with a light ‘click’.

Both Issei and Takahiro shared a look, both knowing that the other had spaced out during Tooru’s ramble, but, honestly, _how hard could taking care of five Iwaizumi children be?_

* * *

Answer: _not all that hard._

Honestly, though, it wasn’t all that surprising, seeing as how angelic the five children were.

… Well, _four_ of them, at least.

“Would you stop biting me? What the fuck is wrong wi—“ Takahiro’s rant halted abruptly, his eyes blowing wide open as soon as he registered just what exactly he had let slip from his mouth in his moment of anger, and processed the complete silence that the previously loud house delved in to. Issei only stared from where he sat on the couch, holding a still sleepy Tobio who was suckling happily on his rapidly emptying milk bottle, dumbfounded, back at Takahiro, who was fighting off an angry and aggressive little Kentarou. ‘Was’ being the keyword, because right now, all five children’s sets of beady eyes were zeroed in on Takahiro, curious.

Shigeru was the first one to break the silence. “Uncle Hiro? What does ‘fuck’ mean?”

* * *

Q: How hard could dealing with five Iwaizumi children be?

A: Not all that hard.

Q: How hard could dealing with an enraged Iwaizumi Hajime, whose five, less-than-five-year-old children you taught the word ‘fuck’ to, on the _day of his wedding anniversary_ , the same Iwaizumi Hajime who’s known for his unadulterated rage and bara arms, be?

A: *Not Applicable* _(Because, trust me, honey, you don’t want to know)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really tiiiiiiiiiny drabble that wrote itself. Don't worry, this won't be the last of babysitters Takahiro and Issei. :D


	4. Haj-Ill-me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime's sick, and this resulted in him realising that his children are literal Angels.

" _Papa's sick_?!" The collective gasp echoed about in the spacious bedroom, which the Iwaizumi two-year-olds shared. Tooru flickered his gaze over all five of his children, and his heart clenched at the endearing sight that each child portrayed.

Both Shigeru and Kentarou were seated just two feet away from where their Mother sat crossed-leg on the floor with them, and were dressed up in their school uniforms, being old enough for nursery, for school! Their baby blue button up shirts and shorts (with the latter being of a darker shade of blue), the standard uniform of their school, was worn differently on each boy. Shigeru's, of course, was the epitome of prim and proper, no creases or ugly folds whatsoever marred the uniform. It's condition was the same as when Hajime had ironed it, and Tooru was honestly glad that he had such a neat son. On the other hand, Kentarou's uniform was the complete opposite; it was a hassle to get Little Kentarou to wake up, much less to go to school! The biter was extremely uncooperative in the mornings, and Tooru, without fail, would experience some form of struggle in the mornings when Kentarou had to get ready for school. Sometimes it was getting Kentarou to take a bath, but most times it was to get him to don his school uniform. The latter, without a doubt, always ended with a much more crumpled and unsightly uniform.

Tooru then shifted his gaze over to where his two-year-olds were; all over his lap and chest. Yuutarou was perched on Tooru's right thigh, straddling it whilst facing Tooru, and his tiny fists gripping onto the fabric of his mother's black sweatpants. Akira was tucked into his mother's left side, Tooru's left arm, which was draped over his back and curled around his torso, keeping him in place. Akira was clutching onto Tooru's slouchy sleep shirt, and had his head leaning against his mother's chest. Tobio was being carried by Tooru, his mother's right arm hooking under his legs and supporting his weight, so that Tobio ended up leaning against his mother's chest, head snuggled into the crook of Tooru's neck. Tobio's arms were folded and pressed against the front of Tooru's chest, and all three two-year-olds had pacifiers placed in their tiny mouths.

However, all thoughts and efforts on suckling on their respective pacifiers vanished as soon as Tooru had whispered, "Papa's sick".

Tears started welling up in all of his children's eyes, sniffles starting to escape from Yutarou and Shigeru. Both Akira and Tobio's lower lip were wobbling, eyes glistening in the early morning light. Little Kentarou was wearing an expression of pure shock and devastation, tiny fists clenching the crumpled blue shirt in a white-knuckled grip.

Tooru's heart _ached_.

Tooru immediately beckoned his four-year-olds closer to his self, and once all five children were wrapped up in the arms of their beautiful Mother, Tooru gave them all a tight squeeze and a kiss to all their smooth, tiny foreheads, temples, and crowns, whilst murmuring words of reassurance.

"Papa's only got the fever, sweethearts. Papa just needs to rest and sleep, and then he'll be back, stronger than ever by tomorrow!" The last part of his mini speech ended off optimistically, and it caused all five pairs of eyes to glance up, one by one, to face him, hope, trust, and faith swimming about in their big, bright orbs.

"Really?" Five pairs of bright, hopefully eyes gazed back at Tooru, and he couldn't fight the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. All of his five, adorable, lovable children really loved their father, and this subtle reminder caused a warm feeling to bloom in Tooru's chest.

"Yes, really! However," Tooru's voice dropped down to a quiet whisper as he brought his left index finger to his lips, "we have to be quiet if Papa needs to sleep, okay?" Immediately all five children imitated their Mother and covered their pouty mouths with their tiny palms, one hand over the other over their lips.

"Okay Mama! We'll be quiet!" Little Shigeru whispered, although it shouldn't really count as one seeing as how all the six people who were seated and crowded about in the bedroom could hear it, but the four-year-old was trying. Shigeru's consent signalled the other children's consent as well, resulting in Tooru experiencing having bobble-heads as children for a good five seconds.

Tooru smiled, and followed by giving his children tiny kisses on their head; Tobio's crown, Akira's cheek, Yuutarou's forehead, Shigeru's and Kentarou's temples.

"Alright! Now the two of you have to go to school!" The exclamation elicited a whoop of joy from Shigeru, but a grumble and a quiet groan from Kentarou. Tooru simply laughed as he placed his two-year-olds down onto the carpeted floor, settling them down before he himself stood up and grabbed the tiny hands of his four-year-olds; one at each side of his self.

"Come on, sweethearts, we have to send your two nii-chan to school!" Tooru called out to his three younger children, and they quickly followed.

~

"Papa! Get better by tomorrow, 'kay!" whispered a worried looking Shigeru, silver hair combed down neatly to the side, damp from his bath, as he handed over his extremely brightly coloured, glittery and honestly, eye catching yellow handmade card. It had "GET WELL SOON PAPA" written at the top of the cover page, each letter a different colour, in a child's expected messy scrawl. Smiley faces and tiny little rainbows littered the rest of the page, each smiley face drawn out with a different colour. It was eye-catching, definitely; with how bright and colourful the cover page was.

"Thank you, buddy," replied Hajime, the gruffness and softness of his voice telling the world about his current state of (not in the pink of) health. Hajime reached out towards his son and took the handmade card out of his son's tiny hands. Tooru, who was seated to the left Hajime on their king-sized bed, scooted even closer to his Husband, so that he, too, will be able to read the card.

The entire Iwazumi family was crowded in the parents' master bedroom, or the bed itself, to be exact. Both Hajime and Tooru were propped up against the multitude of fluffy, large pillows (honestly how and why did they get that many, Hajime doesn't know), covers pushed and thrown to the foot of the bed. The children were all over their parents; Shigeru perched on his mother's right knee, Kentarou was laying on Tooru's left shoulder, Akira was straddling Hajime's right knee, leaning his front against his father's chiselled abdomen, Tobio was perched on Hajime's left thigh, grasping firmly onto the fabric of his father's sweatpants, and Yuutarou was seated in the middle of both parents, Tooru occasionally leaning down to press chaste kisses on his baby's head of messy,  
spiky hair, mindful of Hajime's strong arm that was wrapped around Yuutarou's back, supporting him.

It was an extremely domestic and endearing sight, to anyone who could've gotten the chance to come across it.

"We all made it together, papa!" Shigeru cried, diminutive fingers fiddling with one another in a state of anxiousness. All of his brothers and himself had worked on that one card together; his baby brothers contributing with their colourful, vibrant scribbles that littered the entire card, and Kentarou drawing a family portrait, although it wasn't as flashy or as colourful as the ones their little brothers' drew. Shigeru had topped it all off with a large hand-drawn banner on the front, with "Get Well Soon Papa!" written in bold on said banner. He had also added a phrase in the card; one that had both Hajime's and Tooru's hearts clenching in their chests yet bursting through the seams at the exact same time.

"Get betterer, Papa! We love you!"

~

Hajime had always hated falling ill and basically being forcefully bed-ridden for the entire time that he wasn't in the pink of health. He didn't get to do what we wanted; he didn't get to eat his favourite foods, didn't get to play with his children (this, however, was a rule that he himself had set, because God forbid his babies fall ill because of him), and didn't even get to kiss his Husband on his lips.

... However, if falling ill resulted in having his children climb all over him (Hajime had resisted, persuading them to not do so because they'd get sick too, but damn were his children stubborn!), and just simply shower him with their baby-sized love and affection and sweet, yet wet kisses and tiny hugs, and always reminding Hajime that yes, they love him...

Being sick wasn't all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hey there, people... Hah... Hah... Long time no see, right...? I'M REALLY SORRY OKAY I AM. BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS FLUFFY ENOUGH FOR YOU. I wanted it to end off differently but, honestly, HONESTLY, the ending wrote itself. 
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed reading it please do leave Kudo's, they make me REALLY happy and will motivate me to give you guys even more chapters!!! Also, if you have any ideas/scenes that you want to see the little babies and parents and babysitters in, please do leave them in the comments!! 
> 
> HMU on my tumblr, @kuro-i-ame and scream to me about HQ!!


	5. Welcome Back... Or Maybe Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takahiro and Issei find out just how important it is to find the right gift to commemorate the ban-lift.

"Uncle 'Hiro! Uncle Issei!" cried Shigeru, a wide grin blossoming on his face, stretching from ear to ear, as soon as he caught sight of his babysitters stepping through the entrance to the living room. Immediately all other four children's head swivelled to face the entrance, toothy grins plastered on each of their faces as soon as they saw both Takahiro and Issei.

The two babysitters had actually been banned from their (cue the ex-babysitters concerted cry: "rightful, okay! We're the rightful babysitters!") roles as the Iwaizumi babysitters, after the one time whenー*text has been forcefully removed by a certain Hanamaki and Matsunkawa pair*.

Both Tooru and Hajime were, needless to say, furious, and while Hajime was left to deal with the carelessly potty-mouthed pair (okay, honestly, Hajime was the ONLY one who could make literally anyone and everyone listen to him; regardless of age), Tooru had to deal with five, little, curious children.

"Uncle 'Hiro didn't tell us anything! He just said that it's a bad word and that we shouldn't say it! But if it's a bad word then why did he say it, Mama? If Uncle 'Hiro said it then it can't be a bad word!" Shigeru had argued, insisting that the almighty Hanamaki Takahiro was all innocent and would never use a bad word, but what really tugged on Tooru's heartstrings was that all of his their children, all four of them, had vehemently agreed.

It was clear that the children adored their babysitters and had a lot of faith in the two of them too. It broke Tooru's heart a little that, well, both Takahiro and Issei were not as innocent as the children thought of them to be.

"Honey, sometimes people make mistakes, alright? Uncle 'Hiro used a word that he shouldn't have, and he shouldn't have used it because it is a bad word. He shouldn't have done that and you lot shouldn't too. Both Papa and I will be very upset if we hear you use it, and good children don't use bad words, right?" And honestly God bless Iwaizumi Tooru because the children have never ever uttered "fuck" again, and honestly Kentarou, Yuutarou and Tobio have probably forgotten about it. Shigeru and Akira were another matter though, but they have both never used it and both Hajime and Tooru were more than satisfied with that.

Needless to say, both Hajime and Tooru had forgiven Takahiro (how couldn't they, honestly) and had lifted the ban that was imposed on the two of them (initially Issei had protested, seeing as how it was Takahiro's mistake, but a glare from Hajime had forced him into silence and acceptance of the (unfair) ban), and now they were welcome back to the Iwaizumi household and as the babysitters of the Iwaizumi children.

"Hey there, little one! Long time no see!" Takahiro greeted as he bent to pick up the overjoyed four-year-old. Shigeru simply giggled and proceeded to wrap his tiny arms around Takahiro's neck.

Takahiro could only smile gently as he gave the child in his arms a tight squeeze.

 _Damn, he had missed the children_.

At that moment, all other four children were scrambling up from where they were sprawled all over their parents, and rushed towards their babysitters. For a full five seconds, the house was filled with nothing but tiny, pattering feet on wood, as well as squeals and giggles.

Okay, well, not so. Only Yuutarou and Tobio were running and giggling, whereas Akira was excited in a more reserved way; quick steps with bright eyes and a slight smile on his chubby face. Kentarou had simply walked his way over, small, yellow, stuffed chicken plushie gripped tightly in his right hand. However, even that was enough to cause a tightening in the two babysitters' chest because despite all the pint-sized glares and bites which led to scarring, Kentarou still willingly made his way over to his babysitters. Which means that baby Satan-incarnate Kentarou had missed them.

The smiles which were plastered on Issei's and Takahiro's faces immediately blossomed into a full-blown grin, and the both of them immediately knelt down to envelop the four approaching children into a big, warm hug.

Upon catching sight of the stuffed toy that was in the vice grip of one Kentarou, Issei immediately perked up. He withdrew from the love-filled hug after pressing a chaste kiss on all of the children's foreheads and reached for the plastic bag that he had brought along into the Iwaizumi household.

All five pairs of beady eyes followed the large hand that was rustling about in the very familiar toy shop plastic bag, and with each second Takahiro noticed how each pair of eyes grew brighter with excitement and curiosity. He also noticed how the children in his arms (Shigeru, Akira, and Kentarou) had tightened their little grips on his shirt, and he couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself onto his face because _damn will these children love our commemoration-of-the-ban-lift gift._

Issei had finally won the battle with the infuriatingly stubborn plastic bag and pulled out the new plush toy that both him and Takahiro had bought the second Hajime had told them that the ban had been lifted.

However, as soon as the children caught sight of the plush toy that they were all so excited to see, the expectant looks on their faces turned immediately into an expression of utter terror.

Yuutarou was the first one to start bawling, seemingly terrified to the point of crying, and he quickly pushed himself away from the warm mass of muscle that was Issei and ran back to his parents. Tobio took a while longer to process just exactly what his beloved babysitter was holding and shoving into his little arms, and he slowly pushed himself away and stumbled backwards, before twisting on his sock-covered feet, letting out a sob, and rushing back into the arms of his parents.

Shigeru had screamed and let slip a tear before he was sobbing and pushing himself free from where he was held against Takahiro's chest, which prompted the waterworks for Akira as well. The remaining two-year-old had only whimpered before he quickly ran back into the living room, which was now echoing about with a concert of loud wails, sobs, sniffles, and the occasional whimper from Tobio.

Kentarou, the sole survivor, had only widened his eyes, clutched even more tightly to his chicken plushie, before he was scrambling back towards the living room.

And it all happened within the span of ten seconds after Issei had pulled out the toy from the bag.

Hajime and Tooru, who were both currently being crowded in by their wailing and despairing children, had seen just exactly what Issei and Takahiro had brought along into their house, and, needless to say, they were kicked out.

Again.

* * *

 

Later on, when the two babysitters had been literally shoved out of the house by a slightly pissed off (okay wait scratch that make it a hella pissed off) Hajime, and immediately struggled to be let into the house once again, Tooru had simply yanked the door open and stared his two best friends down, and saying, in the iciest, most aggravated tone which the two babysitters' have never been on the receiving end of,

"You are not allowed into our house till we deem you so. You will not speak to my angels, you will not see my angels, and you most definitely will not hug my angels until they are ready. You have terrified them to the point of near no return, and it will be very difficult for me to forgive you. My five precious angels are still recuperating from that nightmare. You are only welcome back here once they have healed. For now, it is goodbye.

... And Jesus Christ, you two, _Furbies are fucking horrifying_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I JUST hopped on the IwaOi and Seijoh train (REALLY late, i know. But better late than never lmao), and I NEEDED some Married!IwaOi with children. So I wrote it. Hahaha. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you once again, and I'm DOWN for scenes that you guys want these little babes and parents to be in! Just drop them in the comments, or you can HMU on my tumblr @ kuro-i-ame. :D 
> 
> I'll add more characters and tags as I write more chapters! I'm writing a few more right now! :D 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
